In This Together
by KlaineLover0013
Summary: "What would you do if your whole life was changed by one result? One ultrasound? One heartbeat? Kurt never expected this. But, aren't some of the best things unexpected?" Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people. I thought I'd give a Klaine story another try. And, right now, we all need one...**

* * *

Chapter One:

(Kurt's POV)

"Kurt. Kurt", I heard someone whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes to meet the beautiful hazel eyes of my lover and best friend. "Hi", I whispered. "Hello, gorgeous", Blaine said. I smiled and kissed his lips. "I don't want to get out of bed", Blaine whined. "Same here. But, we both have classes", I said, getting out of bed. Before I could get on my pajama pants, Rachel walked in. We both squealed. Rachel turned around. "I told you to lock the door if you're naked!" She scolded. "I was in my boxers!" I defended. She giggled. "Nice abs", She mumbled to Blaine.

"I know, right?" Blaine agreed. "Nuh-uh. You two don't get to dream about my body together. It's not natural. And, frankly, it's quite terrifying", I cringed. They both laughed. I walked into my closet. "Kurt, we have yoga this morning", Rachel reminded me. I grabbed my yoga pants and put them on. As I was putting on my white T-shirt, Rachel walked in the closet and shut the door. "Uh, Rach? Are you okay?" I asked, seeing her distressed look. She frowned.

"Yeah. I just need to talk to you later. Okay?" She asked, biting her nails. I nodded.

We walked out of the closet. "Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Blaine asked. I nodded and shut the door as Rachel left. I turned around just to be pushed against the door. I moaned as Blaine's lips met my neck. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's up with you?" I asked.

"I can't control myself while you prance around in those tight yoga pants. You don't even want to know what I'm thinking of right now", Blaine growled in my ear. I took a deep, shaky breath. "Blaine, we have classes", I said calmly. Blaine's hand trailed up my thigh. My breath caught in my throat. "What were you saying?" Blaine asked evilly. "Fuck you", I gasped out as his hand met my crouch. Blaine laughed. "Mmm. Maybe next time, baby. Right now, it's your turn", He said, turning me around. "Are you ready?" Blaine asked, taking off his pants and mine.

I smirked. "Do your worst."

Blaine intended to…

* * *

"So, Kurt, what took you so long this morning?" Rachel asked on our way to yoga. I took a sip of my coffee, trying to hide my blush. Rachel gasped. "You did it? While I was in the next room? In the MORNING?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "We do it all the time with you in the next room. Once in the same room, too", I said. The look of horror on her face made me laugh.

"HOW?" She asked. "Ya know when Brody came over last week, and you guys saw me on Blaine's lap under the covers and I told you I was reading?" I asked. Rachel nodded. "I wasn't", I said. She gasped. "So…when you got excited over the football and were bouncing…?" Rachel trailed off. "I was riding Blaine. That's why he groaned", I smirked. Rachel covered her ears.

"LA! LA! LA! I'M NOT LISTENING!" She said. I laughed and grabbed her hand. "Ahh! Penis hands!" She squealed, stepping away. I kissed her cheek. "Calm down. I used my mouth", I said.

Watching her clawing at her cheek while she was screaming was the most entertaining part of my morning.

* * *

**Hi! Did you like the story? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii, here is another chapter! :D**

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

"So, Rach, you never told me what you were so nervous about this morning", I said, getting in our yoga positions. "Yeah, about that", She trailed off. "No talking!" The yoga teacher yelled. I decided we would talk later. I'm beginning to get really worried.

* * *

"Can we agree that Mr. Tyre is a heartless bastard?" One of our friends from yoga, Kim, laughed. Rachel and I nodded. "I'll see you two at 8:00 for drinks after classes, right?" Kim asked. "I may be going with Brody tonight, but I'll see", Rachel said. "What about you, Kurt?" Kim asked. "Blaine won't be done until 9:00 at the studio anyway. I'm in", I shrugged. Kim waved goodbye and got into a taxi. Rachel and I walked into our favorite café, Café Rois.

We ordered our usual and sat in a booth by the window. "Rach, what's wrong?" I asked. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Hey, hey. Rachel, calm down, sweetie", I said, climbed in next to her. She cried on my shoulder for five minutes before calming down. "It's all over, Kurt. All my hard work, everything I dreamed of, it's all over!" She cried. "Rachel, talk to me", I begged.

"Ya know how we've both been really sick since Valentine's Day?" She asked. I nodded, confused. "I've started putting on weight, so I went to the doctor last week. I heard some illnesses can cause weight gain. B-but, I'm not s-sick!" She began crying again. "What do you mean?" I asked, praying she wasn't about to say what I thought she might. "I'm pregnant."

Well, shit.

* * *

When we got back home, Rachel went to get a snack. I sat on the couch, contemplating it all.

"You're pregnant, Rachel. You're 20, and you're pregnant. And Brody's the father, right?" I asked. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! I am not some whore! Of course Brody's the father!" She defended. "Just checking, Rach. Oh my God! You have to tell him tonight!" I said. "No!" She said. "Why not?" I asked. "Well, Kurt…don't think I'm crazy, okay?" She asked. "Too late, Rachel. About 5 years too late, actually", I said. She rolled her eyes, suddenly turning serious.

"I think you're pregnant", She said. I began laughing. "I'm a man, Rachel! This is a whole new level of crazy! Even for you!" I laughed. "Think about it, Kurt. We've had the exact same symptoms. Did you and Blaine have sex on Valentine's Day?" She asked. "That's like asking I we were each other's valentines", I chuckled. "Just take a test. Please?" She asked. The look in her eyes made me sigh. "Fine. I'll do it. But, you're still crazy", I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Don't tell Blaine I'm taking one, though", I warned. "Why?" She asked. "He'll get worried. No matter how crazy the thought is", I said. "Okay. I won't tell him. That means you won't tell Brody, either", Rachel said. I shook her hand. "Deal", I said. "Let's go get a test" Rachel said.

* * *

**So, Rachel's preggers. And Kurt might be. I know, I know. Ya'll are like, 'This bitch is crazy!'. I'm not, I swear. I just wanted to try to write a Mpreg story. Anyway, I need baby names for Rachel (and maybe Kurt). So, send them(boy or girl) to my Twitter lilmizzcrazy13 or PM them to me, or just review. Bye until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. So, this is another chapter. Warning: you will get major Humberry(?) feels. Beware the fluff. Beware. 0_0**

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

"Rach, this is stupid. I feel silly", I said, looking at the different kinds of pregnancy tests. "Kurt, just ease my mind, okay?" Rachel grabbed the most expensive one. "Why do we have to pay a lot for a test that will be negative?" I asked. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed some ice cream and tissues. "What the hell are those for?" I asked. "If it's a positive", Rachel stated. I rolled my eyes, and we walked to the counter. The cashier looked at us. "That'll be $11.95", She said.

Rachel got out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to her.

I grabbed the bag as Rachel got change, and we walked out. "This is seriously a stupid idea", I said. "Then, why are you nervous?" Rachel asked. "I'm not", I said. "You play with your fingers or whatever is in your hands when you're nervous", Rachel said. "I do not!" I said. I looked down at my hands. I was picking at my nails subconsciously. I put my hands down. "When you were asking Blaine to move in with us, you played with your hands. When you went for the Vogue interview, you played with your hands. When you asked me to go the adult store-"

"I get it!" I said, blushing. As we walked down the street, I got even more nervous.

This is a bad idea.

* * *

"Pee on it", Rachel said. "Shut up. I know what to do!" I said. Rachel looked at me, waiting.

"Well, turn around", I said. She sighed and turned. I did what was instructed. "Done", I said, pulling up my pants. Rachel grabbed toilet paper and grabbed the stick. "I don't see anything", I said. "You have to wait 10 minutes", Rachel said, putting the test back down. We left the bathroom. For ten minutes, I just sat on the couch, thinking. "What if it is, by some crazy chance, positive? How will we take care of _two _babies, Rach?" I asked. "I don't know", Rachel sighed.

"How will we afford children at our age?" I asked. "I don't know, Kurt", Rachel said. "How-"

"I DON'T KNOW! Okay? I don't know any more than you do! But, I'm the one who knows for sure they have a baby inside them! I'm the one who knows for sure that her life is over! I'm the one who knows that this baby will have a horrible life! So, I don't know, Kurt. I don't know how we'll do this!" Rachel said, sitting on the couch. Tears fell down her faces. I sighed, hugging her.

"We'll just see what happens, okay?" I said. She nodded. A ding went off in the kitchen. We both looked at each other. "The test", We said. Rachel rushed to the bathroom. I walked slowly. I tried to read her facial expressions. But, for once, Rachel Barbra Berry didn't show any emotion.

"Here", She said, handing me the test. I closed my eyes and took it. "Kurt, you have to open them sometime. You can't stay this way forever", Rachel said, nudging me. I thought back to when Blaine and I first met. I don't know why, but I did. As if that moment was what led to this one. I thought of 'courage' and Blaine. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Pregnant.

I'm pregnant.

I'm a male, and I'm pregnant.

I didn't realize I had fallen to the floor until Rachel yelled my name. I could barely hear her talking. I just thought of what the future would hold. How would I take care of this baby? How would Blaine react? Oh, God. Blaine. "Blaine", I whispered to Rachel. "I know, sweetie. I know", She said, hugging me. "How will I do this? Oh, God. Rachel, oh, God!" I said, freaking out. "Kurt, stress is bad for the baby. You have two people to worry about now", Rachel said. I took a deep breath. "I'm going to call the doctor and get you an appointment, okay? We need to make sure you're pregnant", She said, helping me up. I handed her my phone. She began calling.

"Yes, hello. I need to make an appointment for Kurt Hummel. Today preferably. You have one open? When? Now? Okay. He'll be there in 15. Have a good day. Bye", Rachel handed back my phone. "Come on", She said. I didn't object as she grabbed her purse. "Everything will be fine, Kurt", She said. I sighed as we walked out of the apartment. "I really hope so, Rach."

* * *

"Mr. Hummel?" I heard someone call. Rachel grabbed my hand and tugged me into the little room with the doctor. "What's been going on, Mr. Hummel?" Dr. Fae asked. Rachel handed her the test. "It says you're pregnant, Mr. Hummel", Dr. Fae said, laughing. I raised any eyebrow. She cleared her throat. "We'll do an ultrasound to ease your mind", Dr. Fae said, leaving the room. "I'm scared, Rach", I said. "I know, Kurt. But, I'm here, okay?" Rachel reassured me.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. I am Stacie. Let's give you an ultrasound", Stacie said. I got on the bed, sitting up. Stacie got the gel on my belly and turned on the machine. I took a deep breath as she put the thing on my stomach. Rachel squeezed my hand in comfort. "Uh, Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes?"

"You're…pregnant. Around 5 months, actually", Stacie said in disbelief. I looked at the screen.

"R-Rachel, it's a baby. Almost a full grown baby", I said in disbelief. Rachel nodded, smiling. I felt tears stream down my face. "_My_ baby", I said. "And Blaine's", Rachel said. I smiled. "Is it a boy or girl?" I asked. "Do you want to know? I can tell already", Stacie said. I nodded. "A girl", Mr. Hummel", Stacie smiled. "Wait. How am I still this small?" I asked. "Do you yoga or exercise?" Stacie asked. I nodded. "And I eat well. I don't starve myself, but I do eat healthy", I said. "Well, that's why", Stacie said. "Plus, your stomach has gotten bigger since Valentine's Day", Rachel pointed out. "I just thought it was the way my shirts made me look", I said.

"Mr. Hummel, it looks like everything is healthy", Stacie smiled. "I don't hear a heartbeat, though", Rachel said, worried. My heart sunk. No, no, no, no, no, no. Not my baby girl.

"I forgot to turn up the sound. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would be pregnant", Stacie said, blushing. She turned up the volume. I heard the healthy beating of my baby's heart for the first time. I smiled and began to cry again. "She's healthy, Kurt", Rachel said. "Would you like pictures of the ultrasound?" Stacie asked. I nodded. She went to go get them. Rachel smiled at me. "You're having a baby girl, Kurt", She said. "I know", I whispered, still stunned.

"She'll have your eyes and Blaine's curls", Rachel imagined. I laughed but stopped suddenly. "Blaine. What will I tell Blaine, Rach?" I asked, panicking. "Stop! Kurt, stress is not good for her. Stop panicking. You'll be fine. I promise", Rachel said. "How will I tell him?" I asked, calming down. "Whenever you feel the time is right", Rachel said. Stacie walked in.

"Here you go. Congrats, Mr. Hummel", She said, handing me the pictures. I wiped off my stomach, and we walked back to the apartment. I saw Blaine's bike outside. "He's home?" I asked. Rachel and I walked upstairs and opened the door. I gasped. Blaine and his dad were standing in the living room, yelling. "Blaine?" I asked. They both stopped. "Kurt", Blaine said.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson", I said politely. "Shut up, fag", Mr. Anderson hissed. Rachel gasped.

Tears filled my eyes. Normally, I'd bite my tongue, but I'm pregnant. "You need to leave, Mr. Anderson", I said sternly, wiping my eyes. I could tell he was drunk by the way he stumbled towards me. My baby was the first thought in my head as he brought his hand up to slap me.

I punched him in the stomach, making him fall back. He passed out. Blaine looked at me in shock then in confusion. I raised an eyebrow. I looked down at my stomach. My hands were holding it in a defensive manner. "No way", Blaine said. I looked up at him, tears falling from my eyes. I ran into our bedroom and locked the door. I realized I had dropped the ultrasound picture, but I was too upset to go back. It was all over. I saw the look Blaine gave me.

I'm going to have to raise this baby alone.

* * *

**:'( No, Kurt! Blaine loves you! I promise! Ugh. I hate writing angst. Seriously. I could go forever with just writing fluff and smut. Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. So, um, I hate being rude but I know there's a baby bump at 5 months. But, 1. Kurt's a dude. Maybe it would work different. 2. It's called fan**_**fiction**_** for a reason. It's not real. So, chill. For those of you who didn't questioned it and are just here for some Klaine sweetness, thank you. (: I am not trying to start anything. Just putting some reasoning to my story since some people were confused.**

* * *

(Blaine's POV)

"Kurt, open up", I said for the thousandth time tonight. "Blaine, just give up, okay? He's not going to come out anytime soon", Rachel said. I sighed. "Rach, how is it even possible?" I asked, still shocked. "I don't know, but you need to be here when we figure out. You can't leave him-"

"Excuse me? You really think I would _leave_ while my boyfriend was pregnant with _our_ child? Rachel, I know Kurt and I haven't had the best relationship, but I would never do something like that. He's everything to me. I could never leave him, especially during this", I said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "You say that now, but you'll be out of here as soon as it gets too real. I know you-"

"No, you don't, Berry. I love you. You are a friend, but sometimes you need to mind your own fucking business. I am _not_ leaving. Nor will I _ever_ leave. Because, when you truly love someone, you don't let them go through shit alone. I don't know what is going on with you, but you need to back off", I said. Rachel nodded but broke down crying. "I'm sorry, Blaine. It's just…I'm pregnant, too", She said. I hugged her tighter. "We'll all get through this", I reassure her.

I saw something reflect against the lights. I let go of Rachel and went to pick it up. It was an ultrasound picture. "Is this your baby, Rachel?" I asked. She smiled. "No. It's yours", She said.

"W-what?" I asked. She walked over to me. "That's your baby girl, Blaine", She said. I widened my eyes. "A girl?" I asked. She nodded. "Kurt will love that. He'll dress her up, teach her about musicals, and show her how to be fabulous", I said, chuckling. "Blaine, you can teach her things, too. You can sing Katy Perry to her, read her Harry Potter books, and show her how to be dapper", Rachel said. I smiled at her. "We should really check on Kurt", I said. Rachel nodded.

I got the hidden key to our bedroom and unlocked it. Kurt wasn't in the room, though. I walked over to the bathroom door. I knocked. "Kurt? Kurt, are you there?" I asked. I heard a faint moan.

"Are you okay, angel?" I asked, forcing myself not to worrying. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I just can't do this alone", I heard Kurt whisper. My heart began pounding. "Kurt. Kurt, what's wrong? Kurt! KURT!" I yelled. Rachel ran to get something to open the door, but I couldn't wait that long. I backed away and ran at the door. A few more times, and it finally busted open. I'll probably never forget the sight. Kurt was lying on the floor, a bottle of pills next to him.

"RACHEL! CALL 911!" I yelled. I grabbed Kurt carefully. "Please wake up. Baby, please. Our baby girl, Kurt, don't forget about our baby girl. RACHEL! CALL! WE HAVE TO HURRY!" I yelled. I cried into Kurt's neck. "Kurt, please. Don't leave me. Please. I need you. I need the baby. I need our family", I whispered in his ear. He didn't move. I heard a faint heartbeat.

Everything seemed to rush by quickly. Before I knew it, paramedics were lifting Kurt from my arms. Rachel had to hold me back. I didn't want them to take him from me. "Be careful! He's pregnant!" I had yelled at them. They looked at Rachel to see if I was crazy. Rachel nodded, and they were shocked. They took Kurt to the hospital, but they wouldn't let us see him. After 2 hours of waiting, the doctor walked up to Rachel and I. My heart began beating faster.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Ty. Mr. Anderson, you said you found him with a bottle of pills?" He asked. I nodded. "It was Tylenol", I said. "Well, good news is, he didn't take them. He fainted while about to take them", Dr. Ty said. "Wait. Why did he faint?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Hummel's records show he is a very healthy person. He eats right, stays the perfect amount of weight, and does physical activity. But, tests show his blood pressure was extremely low. How much has he eaten in the last few days?" Dr. Ty asked. Rachel and I thought back.

"I honestly haven't seen him eat since 5 days ago when we had company over", Rachel said. I nodded. "Oh, God. This wouldn't have happened if I would have paid more attention", I said. Rachel rubbed my back. "Don't be so hard on yourself", She said. I nodded. "Mr. Hummel is a very special person. I've never seen a pregnant male", Dr. Ty said. The baby! "How's the baby?" I asked. Rachel squeezed my hand. "The baby is extremely healthy. Just make sure Mr. Hummel eats. He's eating for two now. He's awake, so you can take him home", Dr. Ty said.

We followed him to Kurt's hospital room. Kurt began to cry when I walked in. I ran to him. "I'm so sorry, Blaine! I was so stupid! I was going to do it! What was I thinking?" Kurt cried. "You were thinking I wasn't going to stick around. You were thinking you'd be alone. But, I could never leave you. You're my baby penguin", I whispered in his ear. He laughed and kissed me.

"Are you ready to go home? We're going shopping tomorrow", Rachel said. "Shopping?" Kurt asked. I laughed at the way his face lit up. "Yeah. Our kids need clothes", Rachel said. Kurt smiled and looked up at me. "So, you're not scared about this?" He asked me. "I'm terrified. But, that's okay. We're young. We're not supposed to expect a baby. But, as long as we have each other, that's all that matters", I said. "I love you", Kurt whispered. "And I love you", I said.

"What if your family doesn't accept it?" Kurt asked, biting his lip. I looked at him.

He stood up while I stayed seated. I leaned my head closer and kissed his stomach. "You're my family now", I said. Tears filled his eyes. I heard Rachel sniffling. "You two are so cute", She said. We both laughed. We began to walk out of the hospital. "We still have to pick names, too, Kurt", Rachel said. Kurt pondered on it for a second. He began to smile brightly.

"Ya know, I've always liked the name Riley."

* * *

**Well, that was that. (: Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'M AN IDIOT.**

**Oh my gosh. I feel so stupid. I had uploaded the chapter, but I forgot to add it to the actual story. The entire day, I was like, 'I thought people liked it'. I am officially an idiot. Give some reviews to make me feel better? :P**


End file.
